Arranged
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Itachi and Naruko are set up into an arranged marriage by their fathers. Shockingly though one of them seems more interested than the other while the other one is only doing it for the village and the clan. What is in store for the two as they dive into something they never thought they would be in? Read to find out.
1. Not Mutual

**_Hekki bottom everyone,_**

 ** _I decided to post two stories today since I didn't post yesterday because of my move. I hope they're both liked._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

Naruko just turned eighteen and she was an awesome kunoichi. She went on a lot of missions that kept the village safe and she couldn't think of anything that could mess up her life. That is until her father called her to the Hokage office.

"Dad I can't get married to Itachi," Naruko refused.

"Why? Itachi is your age and he is a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. He is one of the best ninjas in the village and has succeeded in all of his missions just like you." Minato said.

"Dad we don't even talk nor do we even get along when we do talk," Naruko said pouting.

"Well, Fugaku and Itachi we will be going to see them in an hour so get ready to have dinner with them. You will have a chance to get to know him better." Minato said happily.

"DAD!" Naruko screamed but was ignored her in favor of doing his papers.

He really needed this to go through or the peace he was trying to accomplish for the sake of the village will be done for and the Uchiha would revolt.

* * *

Itachi has been eighteen for a few months now and this is normally when parents started getting their kids engaged especially ninjas from a distinguished clan. In this case, it was to get the village to trust his clan. It was this or they revolt.

"Itachi you will be going to a marriage interview today," Fugaku said.

"What? With who?" Itachi asked shocked.

He had a feeling of who it was because his brother had been talking about it for a week now but he was hoping and praying it wasn't with his rival. Yeah, the girl he was rivaled with was beautiful but he didn't like her personality. It was too abrasive and in your face. Nothing like the Uchiha woman he knew. Not only that but she was so irresponsible when she conducted the missions she took.

"Naruko of course," Fugaku said.

"Father I don't even get along with her," Itachi said.

"That's because you two don't bother getting to know each other. She has a good head on her shoulders and if you try to at least get to know her maybe you will see some great points in her." Fugaku said.

"You can't even name three good traits about her," Itachi said.

"She's determined, loyal, and dedicated to her family and life," Fugaku said.

"She doesn't even like me," Itachi said.

"What's there not to like?" Fugaku said patting his son on the cheek. "Now go and get ready we're going out to dinner with them," Fugaku said leaving his son in the living room alone.

They both got ready knowing they weren't going to like this. Itachi knew he was going to despise this so much he wanted to fake sick so he didn't have to go. Naruko wanted to just dodge out on her father so she didn't have to go. But here they were at the dinner table with their fathers sitting in a fancy restaurant wearing outfits they both weren't comfortable in.

"Aren't this great kids?" Fugaku asked.

"Yeah, splendid," Naruko said sarcastically.

"Having the greatest time of my life," Itachi chimed in annoyed.

"See you two are already finishing each other's sentences," Minato said with a smile.

That got them both to look at him with a blank face.

"Don't be so angry you two; we'll leave you two alone so you can talk," Minato said standing up.

"We should get some Sake while we're at it and commemorate the evening," Fugaku said.

"If that gets me out of doing paperwork in the morning," Minato said making them walk away from their kids.

"How awful," Naruko said with her mouth open.

"This is ridiculous," Itachi grumbled.

"You act like I want to be here," Naruko snapped.

"Why didn't you just tell your father you liked someone else?" Itachi asked.

"Why didn't you? I can't lie as you can," Naruko snapped.

"He would have known because he is always around me," Itachi said.

"Yeah, and who should I have said I liked? Do tell who I can tell my father I like?" Naruko said as her elbow came on the table and she held her face on it.

"I don't care who you would have said as long as it wasn't me," Itachi said grabbing his drink.

"So, should I have said Sasuke?" Naruko asked with a smirk.

"Don't even dare," Itachi snarled.

He knew she didn't like Sasuke but the two got along because Naruko's younger brother was on Sasuke's team.

"What are you going to do about it? At least the ties would be good," Naruko said.

"No way in hell will I let that happen," Itachi said.

"Whatever it's not like we have any say in this anyway," Naruko said turning to look at her father who was happily talking to Fugaku.

The two were friends but it was hard for them to connect since the council didn't trust the Uchiha clan. No matter what though her father trusted them though and that made her trust them too.

"I don't want to do this," Naruko said standing up.

"Neither do I," Itachi said but stayed sitting down.

"Well it's mutual then," Naruko said with a fake smile.

'Why does she always give me fake smiles?' Itachi thought to himself.

"Okay come on Itachi we're heading out. Naruko it was nice seeing you I hope to see you in the Uchiha district soon." Fugaku said slightly buzzed.

"Father, did you get drunk in the short amount of time we were here?" Itachi stated shocked then glared at Minato his idol.

"I'm sorry Itachi," Minato said laughing.

Minato always giggled when he got drunk.

"Dad seriously? We were only here for an hour." Naruko said going toward her dad.

Naruko waved goodbye to the Uchiha's and started to head home.

"Father do you want me to call mother to carry you?" Itachi asked quirking his head back.

Fugaku was appalled by his son but he stood straight and started heading to the door by himself. Itachi was a sadist when absolutely necessary and this was one of those cases. He was going to hold a grudge with his father about this until he felt better about it.

* * *

"How was it Naru?" Minato asked.

"He still doesn't like me," Naruko said smiling at her dad.

"Why though? I don't understand you two used to play together all the time but now you two don't talk at all." Minato said not really understanding.

"I don't know," Naruko lied not looking at her father but at the stars above.

"At least try to get along with him," Minato said.

"I promise to try," Naruko said just as they were getting into the house.

"MINATO WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE SAKE!" Kushina yelled as Naruko left him on the couch and went to her room.

"There won't be a wedding if we can't get along," Naruko said as she looked at a picture of her and Itachi from when they were younger.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _This was arranged so it's not like they go for each other right away._**


	2. Locked in

_**Hello everyone, How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **chloemika: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **LunaNikMoon: Here it is sorry it took so long. :)**_

 _ **Guest; IrinaAkashira: First I want to start by saying get your own profile so we will be able to talk. Thank you for the luck. As for them not agreeing you will find out why later they didn't decline it as well as they could have with their fathers. Naruko also won't get married to Itachi if they don't at least talk.**_

 _ **TheBeauty: Thank you. I would say Naruko is more inclined with the idea of getting married to him.**_

 _ **Neoh: It is Naruto but he doesn't act exactly like his character in Naruto. Yes, something happened to their friendship and you will find out in this chapter.**_

 _ **Streema: ils s'aiment. ils ont juste un probleme pour le montrer. Je vous remercie.**_

 _ **Guest; flo: Je vous remercie. :)**_

 _ **sparkling red: Naruko's little brother pops up in this chapter. I would say they secretly like each other and you will understand more in this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest; CoffeTachi: Thanks hope you like the rest. :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: I am glad you like this story so far. I actually loved that part because I read a lot of fics where the fathers don't get along but in this one, they actually get along with each other.**_

 _ **AGES:**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke are 13 while Itachi and Naruko are 18.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

A week after the dinner between their fathers and themselves found themselves having to hang out with each other a lot more. Naruko was on the Uchiha residence a lot more now than she was before. Itachi and Naruko were seen hanging out with each other a lot more too even though they both didn't want to.

"I don't know why I have to hang out with you all day," Itachi grumbled.

"It's not like I wanted to spend my whole day with you either Itachi now just shut up for once." Naruko snapped quietly.

"Says the one that is the loudest ninja in the village," Itachi snapped back.

"I'd rather be quiet then ebb away at someone until they want to punch you," Naruko said looking around.

All of sudden they got pushed into a closet and then it was sealed.

"What the fuck?" Naruko said pounding on the door.

Itachi was still on the floor when he realized they were sealed in the closet.

"We're sealed in here," Itachi said.

That alone made Naruko sit down because there was no point in pounding when no one would hear her. The room went completely quiet as Naruko just leaned her against the wall.

It was five minutes of them not talking before Itachi decided to talk.

"Why did you agree to the marriage proposal? You have nothing to gain by it," Itachi said.

"Itachi is has been years since we actually talked so how would you know what I gain by this marriage?" Naruko asked.

"Well then tell me," Itachi said annoyed.

"I don't have to tell you. Why didn't you decline it?" Naruko asked her voice showing obvious irritation.

"I couldn't exactly decline when it's my clan in danger," Itachi said.

"Yeah, of course, you couldn't because asking them to marry someone else would have been so hard." Naruko snapped.

"Why are you being like that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know Itachi you tell me since you know everything," Naruko said.

"You're always acting like this why can't you just answer the damn question," Itachi said.

"Oh, just shut up with your whining," Naruko said annoyed back.

"Can we just have one real conversation without arguing with each other?" Itachi asked.

"Do you think you will actually be able to deal with that?" Naruko said snippily.

"Yes or I would have never said it," Itachi said.

"What is your problem with me? We were friends before we got put in our Genin teams," Naruko said.

"I don't think that matters," Itachi said.

"It does to me because I don't remember doing anything to you," Naruko said.

"You told everyone you were glad not being in a team with me and that I just followed you around because our parents were close to each other," Itachi said.

"Oh, boo who I was tired of your fangirls hounding me for you. It was annoying and I was tired of getting attacked. You can't be serious on that being the reason you stopped talking to me," Naruko said shocked.

"So what if it was," Itachi said.

"That is extremely petty," Naruko said.

"It might not be a big deal with you but it mattered to me considering you were my best friend and talking behind my back," Itachi snapped.

Naruko didn't say anything she just stood up and unsealed the room.

"You should have listened from the beginning to the end," Naruko said and for a moment Itachi thought she sounded sad. "It doesn't matter now though since I don't like you," Naruko said and she was gone.

Itachi stayed sitting for a while before he stood up feeling some type of way. He was really hurt by what she said when they were kids but could she have said more than he didn't hear. He also completely forgot that she said she was tired of getting attacked so she was attacked.

"Hey brother what's going on?" Sasuke asked with Naruko's little brother Naruto behind him.

"Did you lock us inside the closet?" Itachi asked.

"I sealed you two since I thought it would help you to talk to each other," Naruto said.

"Well it didn't," Itachi said walking away from the two.

"I think it might have made it worse," Sasuke said.

"You think I told you it wasn't a good idea," Naruto said as he started to walk toward his dad's office with Sasuke.

"Hey you two," Minato said as they walked into the office.

"Hey dad," Naruto said sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong you two?" Minato asked.

"We tried to get Naruko and Itachi to talk but we think we made it worse," Sasuke answered.

"Do you really think that they like each other?" Minato asked putting his pen down.

"Dad we are sure that the two like each other but we don't know how to get them to actually talk without the two arguing," Naruto said.

"We knew that they would do it if they felt the village needed them to do it but now we need them to actually like each other again," Sasuke said as he sat down by his friend.

"Well Fugaku and I talked and we don't want to force them together if they don't start to like each other within the month," Minato said.

"And you haven't told them that?" Sasuke asked.

"No I didn't," Minato said.

"Dad I am pretty sure Naruko likes Itachi she is just scared that he doesn't like her back," Naruto said.

"I think Itachi likes her too because he has never been so bothered by a girl in his life. Maybe we should have dinner with both of our families," Sasuke said.

"Okay then I agree with that in roughly a week when I get rid of all this extra paperwork then we can do it just let your dad know about it okay?" Minato said.

"Okay I will tell my father," Sasuke said getting up and going to the window. "Naruto I will talk to you later," Sasuke said.

"Yup," Naruto said.

"What do you really think is going on between the two of them?" Minato asked.

"Dad I know she likes him I can't tell you why I am so sure I can just tell you that she really does," Naruto said.

"I believe you," Minato said to his son.

* * *

(Flashback)

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Naruko cried to Kurama.

Naruto was standing outside of his sister's door listening to half of the conversation.

"But I really like him not because he is my best friend but because I really like him. I just didn't want him to think I was a fangirl," Naruko said.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the window and went to look for his sister. He knew she was bothered by something whatever the hell was said between the two of them in the closet.

"Hey sister," Naruto said as he jumped onto the Hokage mountain where she was.

"Hey what's going on? Does dad want me?" Naruko asked.

"No I just wanted to make sure your okay," Naruto said.

"Was I foolish for trying to get my friend back?" Naruko asked.

"I don't think it's foolish even if you have more feelings for him other than friendship," Naruto said eyeing his sister.

"I know but it doesn't matter if we can't even be in the same room as each other," Naruko said.

"Why don't you try to rein in your hostility? You know how he feels now and why he started being mean to you," Naruto said.

"Okay I will try but he makes it just as hard for me," Naruko said as she leaned against her brother.

"I will be there for you and dad will too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, little brother," Naruko said giving him a smile back.

The two siblings looked so much alike aside from Naruto having red streaks in his blonde hair and his hair is short. He was also bigger than her but they were really close to each other. Even though they were five years apart they were still very close to each other. They were always with each other and were happy to hang out with one another.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**


	3. Family Dinner

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in Sasuke's room as their siblings were in the back yard with Shisui who was close to both of them doing a training section. The two were funny especially after Minato told them they would be going on a mission together in a week and Shisui was going to be the leader so they had to practice as a team. Shisui found it completely hilarious how the two responded to each other but he reigned his humor in because he knew the mission took more importance than their relationship did.

"So how do you think this is going to go?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they watched out of the window.

"Hell possibly, I actually feel bad for Shisui. I don't think our siblings ever worked together," Naruto said.

"Yeah and my brother is more of a solo or partnership type worker," Sasuke said.

"My sister can do any of it. Groups, solo, or partners it really doesn't matter," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"My brother can do groups but rather not your sister is a lot livelier than he is," Sasuke said.

"That's true," Naruto said as he threw a shurinken at their siblings with Naruto catching it just before it hit Itachi.

"Good catch," Shisui said even he was shocked by the catch.

Itachi looked at her confused as she just popped the ninja tool into her back pocket. Now Sasuke decided he was going to throw a kunai only for it to be kicked back at them from Itachi. They had to duck down to dodge it properly giving their siblings just enough time to find them.

"What are you two doing?" Naruko asked looking down at them.

"Helping?" Naruto said shrugging his shoulder a tint of pink coming on his face.

"You're not helping your distracting us," Itachi said.

"No, we're helping you two considering you should always be aware of your surroundings," Sasuke countered.

"That is a good one," Naruko said with a small smile making Sasuke blush and Itachi glare at him.

Naruto had to hold back his chuckle but couldn't hide his smile as he looked at his best friend curl more toward him away from his brother.

"Don't be too mad we just want to prepare you two for you mission together," Naruto said getting both of their attention.

"Yeah it's your first mission together so it's great to be prepared," Sasuke said getting his confidence back from being by Naruto.

"You do make valid points but its best for you two to not get involved right now," Shishi said with a smile at the doorway.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke nodded his head at Shisui.

"Whatever," Naruto said getting up nodding to his sister then walking out of the room.

Sasuke scrambled a little bit but went after Naruto saying a small bye to them all. When Sasuke finally got back to Naruto he saw something in his friends eyes that he hasn't seen since they were in the academy reeking havoc on unsuspecting teachers and classmates.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"We should tell your brother something to get him jealous," Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't ask trusting his friend's judgement this time since his friend trusted his judgement last time even though it didn't do much help to either of the older ones.

More toward dinner Naruto had a talk with Shisui and he seemed to be okay with going with his plan.

Plan B: Operation make Itachi jealous.

Plan A was obviously locking them in the closet and it didn't work so now they had to do this. Actually, if he wanted to get technical, they kind of went together as of now. Since they figured out why the other didn't like each other they have been somewhat cordial to each other it was at least better than before.

Sasuke was just waiting for his brother at the right moment he was going to pull him over to him without Naruto around. Itachi won't speak openly about Naruko if Naruto is around for the simple fact that he knows just how close the siblings are to each other.

"Hey Itachi," Sasuke called to him.

Itachi came pretty quickly but his eyes made there way toward Shisui and Naruko laughing with one another.

"What is it little brother?" Itachi asked as he didn't take his eyes off of Naruko.

"I don't think I should tell you," Sasuke said.

"What?" Itachi asked immediately looking at his brother because he knew it was important.

Good thing about this plan is that Shisui was involved because he was sick of walking on egg shells with the people he was closest to.

"I think Shisui might be going after Naruko," Sasuke said slowly watching as his brother's face became angry and there was something else. 'Is that fear?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I don't care," Itachi said irritated and walked toward Shisui and Naruko.

Naruto came back by Sasuke when he saw Itachi walk away. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Itachi get in between the two of them.

"I think it worked," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"What are you two doing?" Kushina asked her youngest son and Sasuke.

"Well mom we are trying to make Itachi jealous and we think it worked," Naruto said pointing toward the three older ninja.

Naruko and Itachi were pushing each other as Shisui was sitting between them as they stood arguing about where they were going to sit at the dinner table.

"You two realize I have two spots next to me right?" Shisui questioned as he looked at both of them.

"I don't want to sit next to..." Itachi rambled off walking away again.

Kushina had to keep her chuckle in tact before she gave away what the three were thinking about.

"I don't understand them two at all," Kushina said.

"I don't either," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Do you two want to get married?" Kushina asked making them look at each other than back at her.

"No way," they both said at the same time.

"You two would be perfect for one another," Kushina teased.

"Stop it mom," Naruto said walking away toward his dad leaving Sasuke with Kushina.

"I'm going by my brother," Sasuke said but was pulled to Kushina while she smiled pulling him toward Mikoto in the kitchen.

"Naruko," Shisui started.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"I think you should be nicer to him if you want him to react the way you want," Shisui said.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruko asked.

"Don't be stubborn because we both know that you two can be really stubborn," Shisui said honestly toward her.

"I will try," Naruko said blushing brightly because she was embarrassed that her friend knew her feelings for his cousin.

Itachi saw her blushing and was annoyed but didn't say anything and just tried sitting away from them.

"You sit over there," Naruto said pushing him away from the chair he was trying to sit in.

"Itachi you can sit here," Naruko said getting up from her chair next to Shisui.

Shisui smiled at her response to what he told her and it didn't seem like it was a good response for Itachi who was irritated.

"I don't want to sit by you," Itachi snapped before their parents came in the room.

"Don't act like that Itachi," Shisui said moving closer to the end of the table.

"I don't care where you sit but I am sitting next to Sasuke," Naruto snapped glaring at the older ninja.

Naruto wasn't normally disrespectful but he couldn't stand when his sister was getting disrespected especially while she was trying to be nice.

"Naruto calm down," Naruko said getting up and going to the other side of the table taking the seat next to him. "You can go over there now," Naruko said emotionless as she didn't even glance at Itachi.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he came in the room only to get smacked in the head by Minato for cussing.

"Watch your mouth," Minato said as he walked by Fugaku's chair as Kushina went by Mikoto's chair.

"I was supposed to sit by Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Honey just sit by your brother," Mikoto said softly as she walked in the room noticing the tension.

Shisui shook his head annoyed turning away from his best friend.

"Naru you can come sit next to me and let Sasuke next to Naruto," Shisui said shocking everyone as he moved over making Itachi move too where Sasuke would have been sitting.

Naruko looked at Naruto then looked at Sasuke and nodded her head getting up to sit next to him. Itachi made a face but didn't say anything he didn't like it he didn't want her next to him but he already ruined it.

"Okay let's sit down everyone," Fugaku said with a sad smile because he saw everything that was happening.

Mikoto and Kushina looked at their older children with disapproval and annoyance but didn't say anything.

The dinner was finished rather quickly and Naruko was ready to leave she didn't want to be around anyone anymore. She was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep.

"See you tomorrow," Naruko said to her little brother and said goodbye to everyone else and she left to go to her apartment.

She didn't bother saying goodbye to Itachi because they didn't talk anyway and after tonight she wasn't sure they were actually going to.

"Itachi you need to seriously stop acting like that. If you like it then stop being rude to her and talk to her. She was actually trying with you today," Shisui snapped at his younger cousin.

"Don't you like her?" Itachi snapped back.

"I do but that isn't the point," Shisui said telling the truth but not at the same time.

Shisui like Naruko but not in the way Itachi liked her so it didn't matter to him that the wedding was being set up between the two of them.

"Then you date her," Itachi snapped about to walk away.

"Are you really okay with that?" Shisui asked making his cousin stop. "If you okay with that then tell Minato sensei and uncle Fugaku that you don't want to marry her and that I can," Shisui said.

Itachi didn't want to do that he really didn't but he didn't want to get in the way of his cousin's happiness.

"If you tell me you don't want to get in the way of my happiness I will slap the shit out of you," Shisui said shocking Itachi making him look back. "You like her now stop acting like you don't before someone steals her away from you," Shisui said annoyed and flashed away.

Itachi jumped over his family's stone gateway and went after Naruko who wasn't that far away from his house. When he caught up with her she accidentally almost stabbed him.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Naruko asked putting her kunai away.

"Is it okay if I walk you home?" Itachi asked.

Naruko thought about it for awhile before she nodded her head but didn't say anything so they were walking in silence.

It was about five minutes away before Itachi decided to apologize for the night.

"I'm sorry for tonight I didn't mean to be an asshole," Itachi said.

"You haven't changed from how your normally are," Naruko whispered as she looked up at the dark sky.

"I am trying to apologize don't be like that," Itachi said stopping her.

"Itachi I was trying to be nice to you but... you just snapped at me. I don't even know what I did," Naruko said before she continued to walk without him.

Itachi looked down before he went after her again.

"I will try to be nicer but after so many years of being like this you can't expect me to be nice all of a sudden," Itachi said grabbing her arm.

"I don't," Naruko said.

"Do you accept my apology or not?" Itachi asked but his expression was clearly showing that he was worried.

"Yes I accept your apology," Naruko said. "But don't think I am going to keep being so accepting," Naruko said patting his shoulder than walked away jumping onto a roof and continuing her travel jumping on roofs straight to her apartment.

Itachi walked back home and wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore. He thought at first maybe it was best to just let her be with Shisui or stay with her no matter what.

"Am I really okay with her being with him?" Itachi said to himself stopping in the middle of the street.


End file.
